


Duality

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

Her movements are balletic as she tiptoes over the leaves.

 _His movements are ballistic as he lurches over the bodies_.

 

She defies gravity, fluttering over the roots of trees as if she were carried, her legs

 _He is a slave to gravity, stumbling over the rent limbs of corpses as if he were dragged, his legs_ _  
_

bowing as if she were _en pointe._

_sagging as if he is about to fall._

She barely slows as she approaches the clearing, her eyes still serenely closed as her arms move smoothly above her head into fifth position.

_He speeds up as he approaches the clearing, eyes still clenched grimly shut as his hands grip the gun in a way that would more likely end in him shooting himself in the foot._

Her body is decidedly floating now.

_His body is decidedly aching now._

S _he_ enters  _the clearing_.

 

_A soft wind picks up._

The air remains still.

_He glances around, shivering as a cold autumn wind chills him to the bone and plucks at his soft brown hair. He brushes a hand against his unshaven face and sighs to himself._

She whirls around, head lolling to one side as her long, dark hair tumbles over her face like a shroud. A shadowy feeler brushes against her face.

 

_He waits, arms crossed, foot tapping amidst the gore that lies puddled on the floor in reflective pools._

She remains, floating, feet dangling in midair as the creature materialises behind her like a ghost in a mirror.

_He knows they aren't real._

It is more than real.

 

_He aims the gun at the point the voices say._

She is placed gently against the leaf-litter.

_Perhaps after this the bodies he sees littering the floor, wearing his friends' faces, will stop for a while._

There is a brief moment, and then  _she is delivered into his universe, lying at his feet. Her breath begins..._

_The bullet moves, a ballistic missile._

The Operator waits, his poise balletic.


End file.
